Cruel Intentions
by Mistress Tsuki
Summary: What if Zoisite hadn't interfered when Nephrite found out Sailor Moon's identity and Nephrite was only using Naru to get to Sailor Moon and find where the Ginzuishou was?Would he carry out his threat to kill her or do something else instead?NepUsa R&R!
1. Adducted

This is my first fanfiction and I am not sure how this will turn out. This will turn out to be a Nephrite and Usagi romance if I finish it. Anyway please review to tell me if you like it and what is wrong with it like grammar mistakes and things. I do not own Sailor Moon.

Summary-What if Zoisite had not interfered when Nephrite found out Sailor Moon's identity? What if he was only using Naru just to get to Sailor Moon and to find where the Ginzuishou was? Would he carry out his threat to kill her or do something else instead?

Key Words

Bakayaro- Ass hole. Bastard. Jerk.

Cruel Intentions- Title subject to change

"I know who you are Sailor Moon." Nephrite said as he tossed Naru's limp body a side. " Who knew that Tsukino Usagi was Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon." Nephrite chuckled. Sailor Moon shivered as she watch Nephrite laugh. " Thanks to your friend here." Nephrite nudge Naru with his foot, making her moan a little but not wake. 

"Since I know your identity I can get rid of you anytime I want and you would not know what hit you. Poor girl though, she thought I loved her. Proves how easy it is to manipulate you humans and how blind and dumb you can be when you think you are in love." 

So this was all a set up so he could find out who I was. Does he not care about Naru and what she feels for him?

Sailor Moon looked at Nephrite as a spark of anger flashed through her eyes. "How could you do that to Naru? She truly was in love with you. She told everyday about she felt about you and what she felt when you where around and with her." She looked down at Naru as she mummers Nephrite's real name. 

"Does this mean nothing to you? How can you just toss her away like she is a piece of trash? And to think I really thought you loved Naru. You are nothing more than a bakayaro when likes to play with girl's hearts."

Sailor Moon stood straight up as she felt confidence that she never before enter her body as her angry at the Dark King rose. 

"This also proves how monstrous and inhuman you are because you and your Dark Kingdom are incapable of falling in love or loving someone. How you will do anything to get what you want. This is way you must be stopped." Nephrite just continued to chuckle at Sailor Moon. " Is that all you are going to do is laugh at what I have to say?"

Nephrite stopped chuckling and walked over to Sailor Moon. " You call us monstrous and inhuman you wouldn't even survive a day in the Dark Kingdom."

" That's what you think. I would wipe you and your kind out within a day." She retorted with attitude. " You are nothing but scam that need to be gotten rid of."

Nephrite chuckled again at what seemed to be his own private joke. " Is that so? Then last just see about that." Nephrite opened a portal behind Sailor Moon and pushed her in as he followed in another one that he created.

" Sailor Moon!" Luna shouted as she, Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury watch in horror as their leader disappeared with the Dark Kingdom King.

" No!" Sailor Mars cried out as she fall to the ground where Sailor Moon had been standing moments before.

" She's… she's gone." Sailor Mercury said quietly as she wipe away the tears that started to run down her face.

Sailor Mars looked up into the night sky directly at the crescent moon that shone brightly." What are we going to do?"

Luna looked down at the ground then to Mars and Mercury then finally Naru still limp form. " I don't know. I really don't know." 

Luna stared at the moon with Mercury and Mars. _Keep safe Usagi and may the power of the moon and planets protect you._

Please review and tell what you think, what I should change, and if any is wrong with the grammar.

MC


	2. Welcome to the Dark Kingdom Usagi

This is my first fanfiction and I am not sure how this will turn out. This will turn out to be a Nephrite and Usagi romance if I finish it. Anyway please review to tell me if you like it and what is wrong with it like grammar mistakes and things. I do not own Sailor Moon.

Summary-What if Zoisite had not interfered when Nephrite found out Sailor Moon's identity? What if he was only using Naru just to get to Sailor Moon and to find where the Ginzuishou was? Would he carry out his threat to kill her or do something else instead?

Key Words

Hai-yes.

Cruel Intentions- Title subject to change

Chapter Two 

Sailor Moon stumbled backwards as came out of the portal. Catching her balance she lean a wall as she felt the dark energy around her put pressure on her body.

It feels so cold and I sense a lot of evil energy here. I don't see how any human could survive here.

A portal appeared behind Sailor Moon and Nephrite stepped out. He took one look at Sailor Moon and chuckled.

I'm surprised she is still standing up and unconscious. Someone who is pure normally losses conscious or they are not able to stand up.

Sailor Moon gasped her broach as she started to feel like someone was trying to squeeze all the air out of her. Her broach opened and she felt herself slowly de-henshin back into her citizen form, Tsukino Usagi. 

Usagi clasped onto her knees as her transformation melt away. Letting go of her broach she started rub her arms to warm them up.

It seems colder them it was earlier. My transformation must have kept me warmer. And it seems that there is more evil energy now.

Usagi placed her hand on the wall again and tried to help herself to her feet but failed to get up. Hearing a chuckle behind her she turned her head around to see Nephrite laughing at her. Usagi felt her lips form into a tight frown at the sight at the Dark Kingdom king.

Nephrite stopped chuckling and looked Usagi over in her non-transformed state." You will not survive much longer out here," he said as he walked over to her. " You are to weak in this form and are too pure heart to be here." 

For now anyway.

Nephrite picked Usagi up by her shoulders. 

" What are you doing?" Usagi demanded as she felt herself being picked up.

Nephrite ignored Usagi's demand and made she stood straight up and that she would be stable when she walked. Taking Usagi's left arm he put it around his shoulder and put his right arm around her waist around and starting walking. He out his left hand over Usagi's left hand to make sure that she wouldn't fall or lose her balance.

Usagi feeling a little odd demand again what he was doing. Nephrite ignored her question again. "Where are you taking me?" she questioned as she started to get made at the fact that he was ignoring her questions. Using her right arm Usagi hit him in his head. " I said where the hell are you taking me."

Nephrite let go of Usagi's waist and started to let her fall to the ground.

" Ahh!" Usagi called out as she felt herself falling.

Grabbing her by her waist Nephrite pulled her back into his embrace. " I'm helping you walk."

Usagi turned her head in the other direction. " I don't need help especially from someone like you."

Nephrite ignored what she had said and picked her up putting her across his shoulder. " Shut up, or I'll feed you to the youmas" he threatened before she could say anything. Usagi kept quiet while Nephrite carried her down the hall. 

This feels just like I am being kidnapped.

Nephrite shook his head as he felt Usagi start to tense up.

I should have killed her when I had the chance. I feel that she's going to being nothing but trouble while she is here. But than again Queen Beryl will award me for bring one of her enemies to her side. She also might kill us both though. 

Coming to a door Nephrite put his free hand against it. The door open and he walked in. After he entered the door closed as he lifted the back of his hand to it. He threw Usagi on a bed that was in the room and sat in a nearby chair. Feeling some of the pressure on her body lift she sat up.

Usagi looked around the room that they were in. A brown dresser with forest green knobs sat against the opposite wall of the bed. A dark gray door with a black doorknob was on the left of the dresser.

That door probably leads to the bathroom or something.

Another dresser with a mirror attached to it. On the dress sat a brush a pair of car keys, a bottle of wine, one wineglass, some rubber bands, one blue, white, and green ribbon and a can of what looked like to be hair spray. Another door was on the side dresser with the mirror and it looked like it lead to another room and lastly a set of double doors that looked like a the closet. Looking down at the bed she was in Usagi noted that she was siting on green silk sheets. Looking over to Nephrite she saw that he sat at a table with a bottle of wine and a wineglass.

Since when did they have these things in the Dark Kingdom?

" I assume that you like the way my room looks." Nephrite said as he our wine into the glass. Making the other wineglass come to him he poured wine into it too.

" Could use more light." Usagi stated.

" Hmm." He mummers as he drank out of one of the glasses. Picking up the other one he give it to Usagi. " Drink this it will help you adjust." Usagi looked at Nephrite and the glass of wine funny. " There is nothing wrong with it I assure you." She took the glass and drunk she of its contents. Feeling some of the pressure that was still on her body leave, Usagi relaxed more.

" You went to know why I brought you here?" Nephrite questioned as he put his wineglass down.

"Hmm." Usagi answered as she sipped on the wine some more.

" To make you my slave and a servant of Queen Beryl."

Usagi started choking on her wine." What!"

Nephrite grinned. " It will make good humiliate of you and Queen Beryl will award me for bring one of her most powerful enemies to her side. But I might not tell her who you are."

"Who said I will come to you side." Usagi demand as she clutched her broach in her hand that the wineglass wasn't in.

" Because I know who you are for one. I know who you family is and I could kill them and Naru anytime I wanted to." He explained as he ran his fingers through his hair.

Usagi's body tensed up at the mention of Naru and her family. " All right." She said giving in.

"Good." Nephrite picked up his glass and took a sip. " Here in the Dark Kingdom we do things with order." He explained. " You are expected to obey all Queen Beryl's and my orders without any form of back talk. Punishment for back talk is severe." Nephrite explained to her what was to be excepted of her and how things were done. " Do you understand?" He questions.

" Hai Nephrite…sama." Usagi said with hesitation.

"Take out you hair style and put this on." Nephrite ordered as gave her a s skirt and a jacket that he had made appear.

" I'm not wearing that." Usagi stated as she saw her uniform.

" You're right you can't wear that." He said as he went to his dresser. He pulled out an exact copy of his uniform except that it was black and where there was orange there was silver. " Go put this on." Usagi opened her mouth to ask where he bathroom was. " The door next to the brown dresser." Usagi went into the bathroom and came out five minutes later.

She looks…different.

Usagi turned around to look at the uniform. 

I guess its ok, for a Dark Kingdom uniform.

" We're going to have to do something with you hair." Nephrite said. Usagi started to pull her hair back into her Odangos. " No not like that." Nephrite said as he made a brush appear and give it to Usagi.

Usagi brushed her hair some then put the brush on the table. Taking the upper part of her hair she pulled it into a bun and braided the rest of it.

"That will have to do. Now we must go before Queen Beryl." Nephrite said as he walked over to his dresser with the mirror to make himself presentable.

Queen Beryl? I hope she doesn't kill me because of who I am.

Nephrite walked over to the door and held his hand up like before. " Lets go." Nephrite looked Usagi over and nodded his head in approval. " Welcome to the Dark Kingdom Usagi."

I'm sorry if Nephrite may seem out of character. It has been a while since I have seen Sailor Moon. Hopefully in the next chapter he will be in character. Anyway please review.

MC


	3. Meet the Shitennous and Queen Beryl

This is my first fanfiction and I am not sure how this will turn out. This will turn out to be a Nephrite and Usagi romance if I finish it. Anyway please review and tell me if you like and what is wrong with it like grammar mistakes and things. I don not own Sailor Moon.

Summary-What if Zoisite had not interfered when Nephrite found out Sailor Moon's identity? What if he was only using Naru just to get to Sailor Moon and to find where the Ginzuishou was? Would he carry out his threat to kill her or do something else instead?

Key Words

Shitennou- Dark King (I think)

Sumimasen- I'm very sorry. I apologize. 

Watashi - I

Kusottare- Bastard or asshole

Baka- Idiot

Bishoojo- Pretty, Used for girls or guys that look like a girl

Ningen- Human

Bishoonen- Handsome, Used for guys 

Kawaii- Pretty, cute

Koibito- Lover

Cruel Intentions- Title subject to change

Chapter Three

Usagi and Nephrite traveled down the dark, damp, hallway in silence. Usagi followed behind Nephrite counting the many turns that they took and admiring some of the portraits that hung on the walls. As the portraits on the walls stopped appearing she studied Nephrite.

__

His body is not too buff and not too skimpy. Not a pretty boy or a mucho man, just right. Nice butt too. What am I thinking! He is part of the Dark Kingdom, an enemy to the Sailor Senshi. I can't start falling for someone who tired to kill my friends and me several different times. But still...

" Why do you want to make me a slave?" Usagi blurted out all of a sudden. Nephrite stopped at the sudden out burst from Usagi. " I mean why didn't you pick Naru to make you slave? You had plenty of opportunities to make her one. Why me of all people? Mars or Mercury would have made better slaves. But me? I sure Naru wouldn't made serving Queen Beryl if that meant that she got to be with you all the time."

Nephrite started thinking as Usagi continued to babble about making Naru his slave or one of the other senshi to be his slave instead of her. She was right in a way though, he had many chances and opportunities to make Naru his slave. So why didn't he? Why in the world did he pick the ditzy, dumb Sailor Moon as known as Tsukino Usagi? That was a mystery that still plagued his mind at the moment.

" You know that offer to feed you to the youmas is still open, right?" Nephrite said trying to change the subject at hand, not really knowing how to answer the questions. Usagi instantly shut up at the mention that she could be feed to a bunch of nasty, ugly, youmas. " If you really want to know why I picked you though I'll tell you. Its because I wanted a slave with spunk. Naru really didn't have any. If I told her to jump off a cliff to prove her love for me she would do it without a second thought or anything."

Usagi thought for a second about what Nephrite had said. It was true Naru would jump off a cliff without having second thoughts about doing it. But why hadn't he picked one of the other senshi, they probably would have made better slaves then she would have.

" I don't pick Mercury because she would have fell under my power without a fight." He continued. " And Sailor Mars has to much spunk. Even though it might have been fun to break her spirit. I decided to pick you because even though you act like a crybaby you know when to shut up and act like a soldier and a leader unlike Sailor Mars who does nothing but bitch and complain from what I have saw." 

"Oh," Usagi said, " well that makes sense." Seeing a door slightly cracked open with a light on she turned her attention toward it. " Whose room is that Nephrite-sama?" She pointed out to him as she turned to face the door. A spark of anger flashed through Nephrite's eyes. Blinking his eyes he hoped that Usagi hadn't seen it. 

" That is Shitennou Zoicite's room. Do not under any reason go in there or speak to him for any reason." He said with venom in his voice.

" What will you call me?" Usagi asked hoping to change the subject.

" I don't give you a name, Queen Beryl gives the names to those who are newly requited into the Dark Kingdom whose names she doesn't like." He replied still looking at Zoicite's door. 

" What all do I have to do to rank in Dark Kingdoms army." Usagi said changing the subject again. Turning around she collided with a person and fell to the ground. Opening her mouth to say something smart she closed remembering that she wasn't on Earth anymore.

" Sumimasen. Watashi kusottare and a baka for running into you. Sumimasen." Usagi exclaimed trying to recall all the things that she could say to make up for running into someone and live. And the fact that she didn't remember all the phrases Nephrite had told her to say since everyone in the Dark Kingdom was basically stronger then her.

" You picked up a bishoojo ningen." A feminine voice said with a small laugh. " Blonde hair, blue eyes, and young? A new obsession maybe?" 

Usagi looked up for a quick glance knowing that she wasn't suppose to unless she address to or told she could. But she couldn't help it she wanted to know who she had run into. After getting a quick glance she looked back down at the ground with a small blush on her face.

__

Is that a man or a woman. The green eyes and long dirty blonde hair, and the way he seems to present himself seems to make him feminine. But the structure of his body makes him a man. I think anyway….

"What is it to you Zoicite?" Nephrite sneered at the other man in the hallway.

"Why do you seem so angry with me Nephrite?" Zoicite asked avoiding Nephrite's question.

"Is there a problem Koibito, Nephrite?" A deep masculine voice asked as Usagi heard footsteps come from the room she had pointed at earlier.

" No, none." Nephrite answered. " Lets go." Nephrite order Usagi as he pulled her along trying to get away from Zoicite. Just as she was pulled around the corner she got a good look at the man that had come out of Zoicite's room.

__

Kawaii, sexy. Damn he looks good. Well tanned, nicely built, to die for ice blue eyes and silky blond white hair. 

Usagi was pulled out of her thoughts as she heard several curses that Nephrite had muttered under his breath. "Sumimasen." She apologized. Nephrite paid no heed to her apology but stop muttering under his breath. Coming to a pair of large double doors he calmed his nerves. Running a hand through his hair he fixed up his uniform. Turing around he looked Usagi over. Nodding his head and turned back around. 

"Do not speak unless spoken to, show no weakness, be respectful, and do not hesitate to answer or follow a command." Nephrite advised her before opening the doors and walking in. Usagi followed behind him and kept her head down. Nephrite came to a stop and Usagi stopped behind him leaving enough room for a person to walk through. " I am here to report Queen Beryl-sama."

" Report." Came a female voice that sounded a little raspy to Usagi.

" The crystal I told you that could be the Ginzuishou is a false one. It is nothing more then a regular crystal." Nephrite reported.

" I grow tired of your failures Nephrite." She said with tolerance in her voice.

"I know my queen but as I was on my mission I get a tremendous amount of energy for the Dark Kingdom." He produced a glowing orb and gave it to Queen Beryl.

" I am pleased with this amount of energy that you have brought back to me. But what else have you brought back to me." Queen Beryl said a little curious.

Nephrite brought Usagi in front of him while she kept her head down. " I brought you back a new servant."

" What makes you I need a new one." She asked sounding a little cocky.

"She survived all three energy drain processes." Nephrite lied

"Umm." Queen Beryl examined Usagi from her throne. " Come here child." Usagi did as she was told and stood before Queen Beryl looking at the ground. " Look up at me and tell me how old are you girl?"

" I am fourteen years old Queen Beryl-sama." Usagi answered in her in a voice that showed that she respected and thought highly of Queen Beryl.

"Is what Nephrite say true." 

" Hai, Queen Beryl-sama." Usagi said, as she looked her in the eye.

" Your name?" Queen Beryl demanded.

" Usagi, Queen Beryl-sama." Usagi stated.

" Umm…Diamond." Queen Beryl mused, "You shall be call that until I pick another name for you that I think will suit you. Nephrite you shall make sure she it properly trained and that she receives daily dark energy treatments. You are demised." Nephrite and Usagi both bowed and turned to leave. " Nephrite?"

" Yes Queen Beryl-sama?"

" Take her to age chamber first and gave her a different uniform to wear, I want my only female shitennou to stick out. And remember that she is under you care." Queen Beryl ordered before she disappeared.

Usagi and Nephrite proceeded to leave the throne room. Usagi and Nephrite headed down the hallway taking the same way that the had taken before. " Nephrite-sama do I really look like a Diamond?" Usagi asked.

Nephrite chuckled before replying. " No, not to me, but its better then half the names the youmas here have." 

" Could you explain a few things about the Dark Kingdom, like what is the age chamber?" Usagi question as she saw two youmas engaged in a fight through an open door.

" Well for one thing here in the Dark Kingdom we go by several different time zones. Queen Beryl may be in her room for only a day and it might seem like a week or two weeks to us because we are in a time zone slower then hers. It may seem even longer to youmas in other parts of the Dark Kingdom. Since time goes by faster in certain parts we have a age chamber to de-age the youmas, ourselves and the queen. Or we can speed up the aging process, like we are going to do with you."

"How…" Usagi started, " how will I be aged?"

"Well," Nephrite explained, "certain parts of your body well be age to that of an eighteen year old."

"Oh." Usagi said feeling a little uncomfortable.

"But your body will still think it is one of a fourteen year old." Nephrite said. As they walked by Zoicite's bedroom chambers Nephrite got quiet. As they walked by they heard as small fragment of their conversation

" Nephrite is useless and needs to be dealt with in order for my plan to work. I can't have him alive. He shouldn't be alive. Queen Beryl should've killed him when he got back because of his failure to find that damn Ginzuishou "

Nephrite and Usagi both stop in their tracks to listen to more.

" Don't worry I'll have one of the youma kill him. You do know you look good when you're mad?"

"You know what will make me happy?"

"What?"

" That new girl that Nephrite was with."

Usagi held her breath and listen for anything else that might be said about her.

I'm sorry if Nephrite may seem out of character yet again and Usagi just a little. It about four in the morning where I live and the fact that I am tired doesn't help but I wanted to get this chapter out to you guys. When I get the chance maybe I might come back and rewrite. I also need you guys to help me think of another name to call Usagi because I think that Diamond is too common of a name, but that's just how I feel. Anyway please review.

MC


	4. Overheard Plans

This is my first fanfiction and I am not sure how this will turn out. This will turn out to be a Nephrite and Usagi romance if I finish it. Anyway please review to tell me if you like it and what is wrong with it like grammar mistakes and things. I do not own Sailor Moon. 

Bloodstone and Onyx, these are the names that I have come up with that haven't been used or at least I haven't seen them. Two people have already told me which one they like better. I want you guys to vote on which one you like better. If I hadn't made up my mind by the next chapter I'll use the one that has the most votes. Also if Usagi should take interest in one of the other Kings which one should it be Kunzite or Zoicite. I'm leaning more toward Kunzite but that's just me though. I'll let you guys decide who though.

Summary-What if Zoisite had not interfered when Nephrite found out Sailor Moon's identity? What if he was only using Naru just to get to Sailor Moon and to find where the Ginzuishou was? Would he carry out his threat to kill her or do something else instead?

Key Words

Shitennou-Dark King 

Koibito- Lover

Hai- Yes

Cruel Intentions- Title subject to change

Chapter Four

As they walked by Zoicite's bedroom chambers Usagi grew quiet as she listen to the lover's conversation.

" You know just as well as I do that as long as Nephrite is alive that she belongs to him since he has probably already marked her as his, even if Nephrite is killed she'll just become a female shitennou faster. Then you won't even have a chance to make her one of your private servants."

" Kunzite I think we should tell Queen Beryl that Nephrite shouldn't be trusted, that he is working with the Sailor Senshi and then I'll offer to take over her training and make her my servant I will also have Queen Beryl revise the mark if she is." They heard Zoicite say.

" We'll do as you please Koibito but you and I both know that Queen Beryl won't come out of her chambers for at least another hour or two her time which is a week or two our time." Kunzite reasoned.

Usagi and Nephrite looked through a crack where the door was somewhat opened. Kunzite sat on the bed relaxed while Zoicite paced back and froth across the room. Mumbling under his breath every once and a while and then would look at Kunzite. Letting out a sigh he went on sat on the bed.

" So how shall we have it done? How shall we get rid of him?" Zoicite cooed as he started to cuddle with his lover.

Kunzite smelled Zoicite's hair as he started to play with it." I don't know?" He answered as if he wasn't thinking about what was asked.

" Maybe," Zoicite mused, " maybe when the next time Queen Beryl gives Nephrite his next mission we can have one of your youmas kill him while he is distracted by the Sailor Senshi. That way it'll look like one of those damn senshi killed him. For once they might be useful "

" Mmm... Maybe we could do that but lets not think 'bout killing Nephrite now. We have other things we could be doing." Kunzite purred as he placed one of his hands on the younger man's thigh.

Zoicite arched his eyebrows at his lover's movements. It was usually him who made the first move. But hey who was he to complain? Shivers were sent through his body as Kunzite licked the inside of his ear.

" I think we should leave and give umm… them some privacy." Usagi said starting feel uncomfortable as she heard strange noises coming from inside the room. Seeing that Nephrite's face had hardened, as he grew angry she backed away a little. Shaking her head she gently pulled him by his arm and led him to his room.

" Change of plans." Nephrite muttered as he opened the door and rushed to where he made a dusty cabinet that was filled with different kinds of liquor appeared. Taking out some of the alcohol contents and a drinking glass he mixed himself a drink. "Mmm… For this alcohol to be over a thousand years old it's still as good as the day that it was made."

Usagi looked at Nephrite with confusion as she entered the room and sat on his bed after she closed his door all the way. " Change of plans? What do you mean by that? And what did he mean by 'marking'me?" Nephrite paced back and forth ignoring Usagi's questions. Usagi watched as her _master _or whatever you wanted to call him pace. After making herself dizzy she looked down.

Nephrite gulped down the rest of his drink and stopped pacing. Putting the things that he had taken out back up in the cabinet and turned and looked at Usagi to see that she was looking at the ground holding her small blonde head. Looking at the ground too he noticed the footprints from where he had been pacing not too long ago. Deciding that his pacing probably made her dizzy he shook his head and headed over to see if she was all right. Nephrite pulled her up and looked into her eyes before he felt that he was being grabbed and that he was losing his balance.

Suddenly being pulled to her feet Usagi let out a small shirk. " Ahh." Looking up to see who had yanked her up she was confronted by the blue eyes of Nephrite. Not being able to keep her balance Usagi started to fall and grabbed onto Nephrite trying to keep her balance and not fall onto the fall. Feeling Nephrite wrap his arms around her as he lost his balance too she hoped that she wouldn't hit the ground too hard or that he would fall on top of her.

Noticing that he had fell and that there was weight on top of him Nephrite opened his eyes that he had closed without his knowledge. Just as he opened his eyes Usagi looked into his and turned a bright pink before looking down at his chest. Realizing that she was looking directly at Nephrite's buff chest she blushed a darker red and looked to the side of the room.

__

I feel like I am part of him. I want to stay here forever. Be in his arms until I die. He feels so warm and full of life. What am I thinking? This is the man that kidnapped me, and tried to kill my friends and me on countless times and reasons. 

She feels so warm. Like a blanket that was warmed up just for me. What the hell is wrong with me? She's too young for me plus she's a Sailor Senshi and the leader of them too.

"If you two are finish now Queen Beryl would like to see you in the throne room." Zoicite informed them as he pushed the supposedly closed door open. " Sometime this year would be good too." He said sounding as if he was angry about something.

Usagi and Nephrite both rushed to get up with only seceded in making both of them fall back down again.

Kunzite stood over Usagi and extended his hand. " Let me help you up." Usagi, dumbly with a blush on her face, let him help her up.

" Let's go." Zoicite said as he disappeared in a whirlwind of cherry blossoms. Kunzite followed in lines of energy. 

Placing his hand on Usagi's shoulder he closed his eyes and disappeared.

"Good you are here." Queen Beryl said as Usagi and Nephrite appeared in the throne room. " Why hasn't she had a change of uniform Nephrite?"

" I was going to do that first but I have to take her to the aging chamber to have her aged so I can get her an uniform that properly fits her." Nephrite explained.

Queen Beryl nodded her head understanding. " After you have her aged and she has her uniform on bring her to the energy room. You two are dismissed."

Nephrite and Usagi both bowed and Nephrite teleported them out of the throne room.

" Kunzite, Zoicite I want you to clear out the things that are in Jadeite's room and have it connected to Nephrite's room." Queen Beryl ordered as she got up. " And Kunzite I want you to make sure that Nephrite gives the best training possible and to make sure that properly trained. She will need it when she goes on her first mission. Zoicite you may leave now."

"Hai Queen Beryl." Zoicite said as he left the same way that he had came.

"Kunzite I want you to watch that girl I don't quite trust her. If she does anything suspense kill her. You are dismissed."

Kunzite bowed in respect to Queen Beryl and disappeared, returning to his chambers.

That's it for now. Vote on which name that I should give Usagi if I hadn't decided by the next chapter If Usagi should take interest in one of the other Kings which one should it be Kunzite or Zoicite. Also should I give her a uniform like the Dark Kings just with a skirt though or should I just make her a uniform? If so what should it look like? 

MC


	5. Usagi's Punishment, Nephrite's Apology

Sorry for not getting this out sooner, like I said I was. At least I got it out though. Anyway you guys voted on the Shitennou that Usagi would develop a crush on and its Kunzite but just for the fun of it she'll develop one on Zoicite too. 

This is my first fanfiction and I am not sure how this will turn out. This will turn out to be a Nephrite and Usagi romance if I finish it. Anyway please review to tell me if you like it and what is wrong with it like grammar mistakes and things. I do not own Sailor Moon. 

Summary-What if Zoisite had not interfered when Nephrite found out Sailor Moon's identity? What if he was only using Naru just to get to Sailor Moon and to find where the Ginzuishou was? Would he carry out his threat to kill her or do something else instead?

Key Words

Shitennou-Dark King

Gomen- I'm sorry

Cruel Intentions- Title subject to change

Chapter Five

Usagi wobbly made her way to Nephrite's bed as she waited for the rest of her body to catch up with her from transporting. " Don't ever do that again without telling me first."

"You'll get use to it since you're going to doing it on your own after today to get to different places. "Nephrite commented as he made his way to his miniature bar and made himself a drink.

Usagi flopped back onto the soft bed and put both her hands under her jacket and shirt on her smooth, flat skin. " I'll walk."

"You'll be late every time to see Queen Beryl when she summons you to see her."

Usagi rolled onto her side. " I'll only transport when she needs me then."

Nephrite put down his now empty wineglass. " Get up."

" No." was the muffled reply that he had got from the blonde bunny

"You have to learn how to teleport and I would prefer to do this now, not when you feel like it."

"I'm tired." Usagi yawned out as she pulled the silky covers over her head.

"Usagi." Nephrite growled out as he tried to pull her out of his bed by her foot with only succeeded with him getting kicked in his shin. " Damn it girl I said get up!" He then pulled the covers from over her head.

Sitting up she took the clothes back from Nephrite laid back down and proceeded to roll over several times in the covers making the bunch up. " Thirty minutes is all I'm askin' for."

Taking off his jacket Nephrite reveled that he had a gray short-sleeve shirt on underneath his jacket. Putting it on a back of a chair. Facing the bed and the bundle of covers that covered up a certain bunny Nephrite's face grew into an evil grin at a thought. " Fine then have it you way. I tired to be nice and fair." A soft snore was the only thing heard for under the covers. Nephrite shook his head. Holding his arms out Nephrite jumped onto bed and began to try and get Usagi from under the covers and out of his bed. After about a few minutes of wrestling with the covers Nephrite mangled to get himself tangled in the cover that Usagi wasn't using. 

__

Why in the world did I decide to take her? I should've taken Mercury she would've saved me a big headache.

Getting himself untangled he got out of the bed and sat in the same chair that his jacket was hanging on. Another evil look appeared on Nephrite's handsome face. Getting up he went to the bathroom and came out a few seconds with a bucket that seemed to be filled with cold water. Going to the bar he filled the bucket with four trays full of ice. Walking over the back over to his bed he made himself float above Usagi.

"Get up now Usagi or …suffer the consequences." The grin on Nephrite's face grew larger as he heard Usagi say she didn't want to get up. " Well then suffer the consequences." Nephrite proceeded to dump the entire bucket of cold water and ice on Usagi.

"Cold, cold, cold." Usagi chanted over and over as she jumped out the bed and started removing the cold wet clothing. Just as she was about to remove her water soaked white shirt having already removed her pants and other articles of clothing; Usagi stopped as she heard laughter coming from above her head. Clad only in a wet shirt and a pair of silk black boxers that she had on for pajama wear from the earlier she shrieked and pull the covers off her bed to cover her body. " You hentai!" Grabbing the exact wineglass that she had earlier that was on the bar she throw it at Nephrite, and successfully hit him in his head. 

Nephrite fell onto the bed having lost his concentration on floating. Holding head he glared at Usagi as he saw that he had wine on his shirt. "Whack!" was the loud sound that was heard through the room as flesh hit flesh. " Well at least now you're up. Put those clothes and covers on the bed we have a lot of work to do."

Usagi held her face as she held back tears that she wanted to let spill because of the sharp pain in her. 

__

I deserved that. He was only tiring to get me up and I acted like a lazy, selfish bitch.

Standing in front of Nephrite she watched as he took off his shirt and a faint blush appeared across her face as she saw how muscular her new master was forgetting that he had slapped her. Doing as she was ordered to she put the covers and her wet jacket, pants, boots, and socks she had taken off on the bed. Her blush deepened as she stood behind Nephrite and remembered what she was wearing. Running a hand through his hair Nephrite put on his jacket but didn't button it up. "Let's go."

"Umm…. Master Shitennou Nephrite-sama…" Usagi started out.

What is it?" Nephrite interrupted with an attitude.

"Do…do you want…me to go like this?" Usagi questioned looking down at the ground deciding that she didn't want to look Nephrite in his eyes. After seeing Nephrite glare at her and hit her made her not want to make him mad again.

Nephrite looked at Usagi and noticed that the white shirt she had on was very see through. Noticing that he was starting to stare he looked away from the blonde girl that had " No I suppose not." Making a white shirt appear out of the air he gave it to her. " Put this on. It may be a little small but it should do for now. After you get that wet shirt on with the other wet clothes." Turning around Nephrite listened as Usagi changed shirts. " Are you finished?"

"Hai Nephrite-sama" was the small reply he got.

Calling forth a female youma he gave her orders to have the things on his wash and dried by the time he got. Leaving the room he closed the door behind them and made the door disappeared. Usagi followed Nephrite down the hallway in silence. "Gomen." Nephrite apologized out of the blue.

"For …what?" 

" I was out of line for that. You body still hasn't gotten use to the time here so it would be natural for you to be tired because your body is still on the Earth's time zone." Nephrite explained the reason for hitting her back in the room. The rest of the walk down the hall was in silence. Coming to a sat of large stone double Nephrite opened them and instructed for Usagi to enter before he did.

Looking at Nephrite then the capsule like thing in front of her she shook her head as if saying that she wasn't going to get in it. "That's the aging chamber?" Usagi asked with a small amount of fear in her voice. Looking around the room she noticed more capsule like things around with youmas in them.

__

Those look like things that Hurana-san and Naru were in that one time when Jadeite took over that local gym.

Nephrite opened the door of it. "Hai it is. Now get in it." He commanded. "We really don't have all day with that stunt that you pulled back my bedroom chamber." 

Usagi stiffed a giggle, becoming like her old-self for a quick moment, at a thought. " If this thing is suppose to de-age you then why is it that almost all the youmas that me and the other senshi fight, look like something that might be mutated or came out of an animal's butt?" 

Just as Nephrite was about to say something Usagi cut him off with another comment about the youmas. " Are their looks suppose to scare us or something? You would be better if you went after us yourselves."

Not wanting to hear what else Usagi had to say he pushed her in the capsule and hit a few buttons on the outside. " Will you shut up."

Usagi pounded on the door of the capsule. " I will not shut up you jerk. I didn't agree to have my body aged so let me out of here. You're nothing more then a Dark Kingdom bully." She pounded on the door and continued to call Nephrite names.

__

I guess the capsule is soundproof.

"What are you looking at?" Nephrite demanded as he turned to face the many youma stares.

Sorry if Nephrite and Usagi may seem out of characters again just a little. Anyway please review.

MC


	6. Back on Earth

This will solely focus on Naru, Mercury, Mars, and Luna. Mainly on Mars, Luna, and Mercury though. Sorry to burst any of you guys bubble if you thought this chapter was going to focus on Usagi and Nephrite again. At the current moment I sick of writing about them. I know I'm the writer and I can do what I want but doing what you want to do all the time can get kinda boring. So for the next chapter in the beginning it focus on Luna, Mercury, and Mars then it will Usagi be brought back in.

This is my first fanfiction and I am not sure how this will turn out. This will turn out to be a Nephrite and Usagi romance if I finish it. Anyway please review to tell me if you like it and what is wrong with it like grammar mistakes and things. I do not own Sailor Moon. 

Summary-What if Zoisite had not interfered when Nephrite found out Sailor Moon's identity? What if he was only using Naru just to get to Sailor Moon and to find where the Ginzuishou was? Would he carry out his threat to kill her or do something else instead?

Key Words

Shitennou- Dark King

Gomen- I'm sorry

Baka- Idiot/Stupid

Cruel Intentions- Title subject to change

"Are you done yet Ami? It's been about two hours since you last said anything." Rei demanded as she paced back and forth in her room.

"With you interrupting Ami every ten minutes she won't be able to get any real work done. She just sit down and calm down some Rei." Luna ordered sounding rather annoyed and tired the Mars Senshi.

Rei turned and glared at the black cat with a crescent on its forehead. " Look you feline fur bag, Shitennou Nephrite just kidnapped one of my only best friends and you think I'm gonna sit down and be all calm about? Well, to hell with that I want to know how to get into the Dark Kingdom so I can kick his sorry butt and make him regret kidnapping Usagi."

"You can't just go in there and without knowing what you're getting yourself into. You could be killed before you even get to Usagi. Then what good would you do for her or us." Luna yelled back at the Miko.

Ami slammed down her computer in frustration "Will you to just shut up!" Both senshi and feline grew quit as they looked at the ice senshi. " Both of you are right and both of you are wrong. We can't rush in there without knowing anything and we really can't sit around and do nothing either given we don't know what Nephrite might do to Usagi. If there were more of us then some of us could go to the Dark Kingdom and look around without getting caught while relying information to the others that way we could analyze the situation and find the best way to go from there." Ami stopped so that she could catch her breath from yelling.

As she stopped yelling she got up and looked booth Luna and Rei in their eyes." But if Usagi had a say in this then she would want us not to worry about her. She would want for us to go on with our lives. For us to have hopes that she will either escape or we rescue her without having any causalities to the senshi team. I'm frankly going to do what Usagi would probably do. You two can do what you want to because I'm going home to see if I can get some." Rubbing her temples Ami sat down with unshed tears in her blue eyes. Within a blink they disappeared from her eyes and tiredness appeared in them.

" We've been up since at least seven this morning and its twenty till four. We have three hours and thirty minutes to get some sleep before we go to school Rei and I suggest we take it. And don't worry about Naru I'll wake her up explain to her how she got here and then take her home with me since her place is close to mine and I'm pretty sure her Mom is still out looking for her." Without another word Ami gather her things and got ready to wake Naru up, who was in the guess room across the hall, and prepared to leave the shrine.

"Gomen Ami-chan." Rei and Luna apologized at the same time. 

" We're just worried about Usagi because we know that she wasn't the best fighter or a very good thinker." Rei continued.

A thoughtful looked appeared on Luna's face. " If she had a say in this… Ami I got it!" 

"What is it Luna because I don't have all night, my mother gets off a five thirty and I need to get home before she does." Ami said as she stretched her legs.

" Have any of you tired to contact Usagi with your communicators?" Luna asked with hope in her voice. Both of the senshi shook their heads no. " Well tomorrow right after school meet me and Rei here Ami and we'll try to contact her. Assuming that we can get a hold of her we'll go to the Crown Arcade two hours after it closes and see if Central Control can locate when she is at and she if we can teleport there to rescue Usagi." The feline explained.

"Of course why didn't I think of it before." Ami exclaimed as a giant smile appeared on her face. "We'll guys I got to go I'll see you tomorrow." Ami said goodbye as she left the room and went to wake up Naru and go home.

"I think you should go to bed Rei and not try to do a fire reading tonight." Luna told Rei as if she was reading the young girl's mind before she was about to leave the room. " I'll probably need you to be at you highest spiritual point tomorrow in case Ami can't pin-point where Usagi's response is coming from.

" All right Luna I won't do a fire reading tonight." Rei gave her word as she let the cat out through her window. 

__

Usagi just hold on for two more days. Just two more days and we'll have you back. But what if the plan doesn't work? Baka me. I should only think about the positive outcomes.

Looking out through the window she had use to let Luna out she looked at the moon and then at her planet just barely being able to see it. Saying two silent prayers she sent them out to Usagi. Going to her desk she took out a pen and a small piece of paper. Quickly writing something on it she put her pen away and left her room. Opening the guest room door she looked in to see that Naru wasn't there. Closing the door she made her way down the hallway.

__

Looks like Ami and Naru are already gone.

Opening the sliding door that led to the outside Rei walked to the wishing tree. Folding the small slip of paper she had over she tied it to a branch that didn't have any written wishes on it yet. Going back inside she closed the sliding door behind her and locked it.

A small breeze shook the branches of tree. All the branches had stopped moving except for the one that Rei had tied her wish to.

"In time dear Mars's child, in time shall the moon return."

The wind seemed to whisper as the branch too stopped moving.

Rei changed out of her school uniform and put on her nightgown. Turning off her bedroom light she got into her bed and went to sleep only to be plagued by the images of watching Sailor Moon be kidnapped and the first time that she had meet the blonde haired rabbit.

"So you mean Sailor Mercury, Sailor Moon, and Sailor Mars saved me from Nephrite and brought me to Rei's shrine." Naru repeated as she walked with Ami through the empty streets of the Jubban district.

"Hai, they wanted Rei and me to watch after you while they talk to Nephrite about some things." Ami explained. " You from what they told us you really shouldn't be hanging around that man. He's not human and all he is, is an evil being out to still human energy."

Naru closed her eyes as she thought back to when she found out that the evil being that kept attacking people for their energy was the same man that she was in love with, Masato Sanjouin. She couldn't believe it why would the man she loved attack people and why did he lie to her about who he was. Perhaps the Sailor Senshi were right he was bad news. The why did he always act so nice toward her. That's what really bothered her. But then again all he really wanted from her was her mother's most valuable jewel. As Naru thought of this it finally hit her that Masato Sanjouin, no the Dark Kingdom Shitennou Nephrite was no good.

" I understand now." Naru said. " If you see the Sailor Senshi again please tell them that I thank them for opening my eyes. Also if you meet Usagi by chance before you get home please till her I'm sorry of accusing her of being jealous of me getting a rich boyfriend and she was stuck with Unimo bothering her." Naru told Ami before she entered the OSAP Jewelry Shop. 

"Hai I will Naru." Ami agreed. That is if I see her again alive. " Naru is Seline-san home? If she is I would like to talk to her so I can explain to her what happened so she won't get mad at you." Ami asked before Naru could close her door.

"I'll go see. If you like Ami you can wait in the store down stairs." Naru offered before she went inside to see if her mother was home. Before Ami had time to sit down in one of the store chairs Naru reappeared. " She isn't here yet." 

"Oh well ok. I guess I'll head home then so I can get some sleep. Bai." Ami yawned out as she left the Naru's house.

__

She doesn't really understand what went on back at the park but I tired to tell her to where she would understand. Hopefully she won't get suspicious and think that me and Rei are Tokyo's Sailor Senshi protectors.

Reaching her apartment home that she shared with her mother. Ami took out her key and unlocked the automatic doors. Making her way through the dark lobby to press the up bottom on the elevator.

__

I wish Nephrite-san had taken Rei or me. Usagi was the only that could break the tension that we felt we were trying to over work ourselves. She was the laughter of the group. She was the only one that didn't talk to me because I was smart and I give her all the answers to her homework she talk to me because she saw me as a teenager just like her.

Getting inside the elevator she press the button for the fourth floor. Feeling the elevator go up some and come to a complete stop Ami waited for the doors to open. Taking her key out she made her way down the hallway. Hearing strange noises coming from one of the rooms she shook her head and made her way to her apartment, which was farther down the hall.

__

Looks like Semlin-san has another man over. She seems to get more male visitors when her husband is out of town. I hope that man doesn't find out it'll break his heart.

Sticking her key in the door Ami entered her home. Going straight to her room she put up her books and backpack. Discarding her school clothes she put on a nightgown and crawled into her bed. 

__

Wait for us Usagi. We're coming to get you back.

Cutting off the lamp near bed and went into a dreamless sleep.

Naru sighed as she let her mother brush her hair while she just sat and relaxed in the tub.

"If you want Naru," Seline began as she played with her daughters short red-ish hair, " you don't have to go to school tomorrow if you. If you want you can stay home or you can come with me on my trip to Kyoto." 

Naru just sat in the tub playing no real mind to her mother. Seline was concerned ever since she had got home Naru like and acted as if she were in a deep trance. She figured it had to do with that billionaire Masato Sanjouin. Putting the brush down on the side of the tub Seline grabbed a towel and stood up. " Come Naru time to get out of the tub, if you don't you'll get all pruney like."

Doing as her mother told her to Naru stood up and got out of the bath as her mother wrapped the towel around her. Drying Naru off Seline put her a new set of pajamas on. " You're sleeping in my bed tonight so let's go." Naru followed her mother as they made their way to her mother's room. Folding do the covers Seline got into the queen-size bed followed by her daughter. After a few moments of silence Seline started to go to sleep with her arms wrapped around Naru. A faint voice called out to her.

"Mama?"

"…. Hai Naru."

"Mama why is it that I feel empty inside." Naru questioned as she stared into the dark.

Seline pulled Naru closer and put her chin on her head. " I really don't know. I guess because you felt you lost something close to you."

" I have Mama, I have but I don't know what it is."

Luna let out a yawn as she lay down on the kidnapped moon senshi's bed. She had just got down checking on the senshi that were left and on Naru and her mom. They seemed to be sleeping. Luna yawned again as she turned onto her side. She had to think about what she was going to do about Usagi's family, school and other friends until the blond got back. She could brainwash them and hack into the school computer files but just brainwashing a person was hard to do and it took a lot of energy out of her. There was only really one thing she could do. She had to find a way to pose as Usagi until they got her back.

__

Damn you Shitennou Nephrite for taking Usagi and causing all of this stress and trouble for us. If this keeps up I'll have a stroke or something.

Getting up Luna went and rummaged through Usagi's things. 

__

She must have it with her. I guess I'll have to create another one. 

Doing a back flip Luna produced a white pen that had a golden crescent moon on top of it. Taking the pen in her mouth she went back to lie on Usagi's bed. 

__

Now I'll really know how Usagi will feel tomorrow about being her.

Closing her eyes to go to sleep something caught her attention.

__

Is that a gray hair!?

That's chapter six. Review now so that I know that it has been read. Pweety pweuse. Remember reviews make authors happy and motive them to write and post sooner.

MistressCosmos


	7. Nota

Hola amigos! Como estas? Yo soy muy bien.

Here's a translation for non-Spanish speaking people

Hello friends! How are you? I am very well.

Well enough of Spanish I'm pretty sure you guys are wondering when I'm gonna update. Well in a week's given time I should have this update sorry for keeping you waiting so long. Feel free to e-mail me or message me at MistressTsuki@hotmail.com

Tsuki


	8. The New Shitennou

This is my first fanfiction and I am not sure how this will turn out. This will turn out to be a Nephrite and Usagi romance if I finish it. Anyway please review to tell me if you like it and what is wrong with it like grammar mistakes and things. I do not own Sailor Moon. 

Summary-What if Zoisite had not interfered when Nephrite found out Sailor Moon's identity? What if he was only using Naru just to get to Sailor Moon and to find where the Ginzuishou was? Would he carry out his threat to kill her or do something else instead?

Key Words

Shitennou- Dark King

Gomen- I'm sorry

Baka- Idiot/Stupid

****

Quick Author Notes

Instead of beginning the chapter with Luna's day as Usagi I'm going to start after Usagi gets out of aging thingy and this chapter will be split into two chapters seeing as how I still have to work on my other story. Anyway. In the first part the characters may seem to be a lot out of character. Gomen. I tired to make this character more interesting and funny.

Cruel Intentions- Title subject to change

Usagi lit out a yawn as she rolled over in the soft comfy bed that you could die for. 

Wait a minute? How did she end up in a softy comfy bed that you could die for? Not really caring she rolled over again and snuggled deeper into the bed as it swallowed her whole.

__

Get up!

I don't wanna.

__

What would Luna say if she saw that you were willfully sleeping in the enemy's bed?

What Luna doesn't know won't hurt her.

__

Usagi get up.

What are you my conscience or something?

__

Yep and I'm not gonna leave you alone until you get your sorry anise up.

Usagi grumbled as she gave in to her conscience. She opened her eyes and rubbed away the crust. One thing that hit her was she didn't remember getting out of the strange age machine. She felt kinda odd too. She couldn't place her finger on it though. Rolling over Usagi sat up and immediately looked down at the covers. When did _those_ get there? Pulling the covers a small way away from her Usagi held her shirt open at the neckline she looked down and saw two perfect c cup breasts looking back at her. She wasn't complaining that they were there either. Reaching in her shirt she felt them She didn't have much more time to explore and ponder about the two larger objects though because she was interrupted from her task by someone clearing their throat which cause her to quickly lift up her head.

"Now, now Nephrite you shouldn't rush her...hmm...let her explore her new form." An unfamiliar voiced reached Usagi's ears. Her cheeks burned a bright red as she ducked under the covers. " Now, now don't be afraid of little old Zoiy-kun." The voice said sweetly as the covers were lifted from over her head. 

Usagi's eyes desperately darted around the room looking for Nephrite's form. She found him sitting in a chair that sat by the bathroom door, at least she assumed so. Sending him a pleading look Usagi looked back at the person that had invaded her fortess of covers, as Nephrite gave her an annoyed look that basically said that it was out of his control. The annoyed looked seemed to be directed at the other person present instead of her.

"Come on out from under those covers I'm not gonna bite, at least not hard, I wouldn't want to damage that beautiful skin of yours." This didn't seem to comfort Usagi at all because she pulled the rest of the covers tighter around her small body.

"Nephrite she's not coming out." The man, Usagi had identified as the Shitennou Zoicite, turned around to Nephrite sounding rather annoyed with her behavior toward his 'kind' jesters. 

"You act like I'm the one that's making her stay in there." Nephrite replied as he rolled his eyes at Zoicite as he poured himself of what seemed to be wine. " Or maybe it's because she doesn't understand the words that are coming out of your mouth." Usagi caught the glint that was Nephrite's eyes and decided to play along with the brunette haired shitennou.

Zoicite's left eyebrow lifted as he forced his attention on in the girl hiding under the covers. Zoicite then to proceeded to try to coax Usagi out of the covers by go through every language that he knew. This ended up with him getting bit twice.

"That's the damn second time she bit me Nephrite!" Zoicite howled as he pulled his hand away from Usagi and put it in his mouth. 

Nephrite hid the grin that he wanted to take place on his face. "Well maybe she thought you insulted her." He simply replied.

Zoicite scowled as he took his finger out his mouth. "Do you…understand the…words coming…out of my mouth?" Usagi cocked her head to the side as if saying that she understood what Zoicite was saying.

"Nephrite I grow tired of this. Now order this bake human girl to get out of bed." Usagi shoot Zoicite an angry look as she proceeded to show him her teeth. Zoicite took a few steps away from the bed.

Nephrite seemed to have gotten bored to because he stood up. "Come Diamond. We have training that you must do."

"Do I have to Nephrites-sama?" Usagi questioned, she had her reasons for keeping herself under the covers. She remembered that when she returned to the room that she took off her uniform and placed it under the bed. There was no way that she was going to sleep in that uncomfortable thing.

Nephrite shot her a look that could kill. Zoicite seemed to be interest as to what was going to happen between Nephrite and Usagi as he turned to see what expression he had on his face. "Yes, now get out of bed." Nephrite ordered as he stood by the door with his hands over his chest.

Usagi seemed to hesitate which proved to bad for her. A shock went through her body, which cause her to scream as she jumped out of the bed and landed on the floor with a loud 'thud'. Usagi holding in another scream she quickly got up and stood behind Nephrite. She blinked back the tears that he had failed to see. "I am sorry master Nephrite-sama. I shalln't ever question your orders." She apologized, Usagi was beginning to wish that Nephrite had killed her or at least let Queen Beryl do it. Maybe…maybe she could kill herself when the opportunity presented itself or things got really _bad_. She knew things could worsen from what they currently were.

Zoicite's eyes travel up and down's Usagi's exposed body. " My didn't you pick out a lovely one. Nicely shaped legs too. What I wouldn't do to be the one to break her in." Zoicite's eyes left from Usagi's body and made contact with Nephrite's. " It's a shame that Queen Beryl will let Kunzite break her. Will I'll go and set up her train program. See you later Diamond." Zoicite then transported from the room.

Luna sat on Usagi's pink covered bed. She had been trying to perfect the way that Usagi acted since she couldn't get any sleep and so far it was going good in her opinion.

__

I think I should contact Rei and Ami to let then know what I'll be doing until we find a way to get Usagi back unharmed.

Doing a back flip Luna conjured up another communication calculator this time it was black. Pressing the buttons for Mercury and Mars Luna waited until the young senshis faces showed up.

"Ami, Rei I shall, for the time being until we get Usagi back, I will be posing as Usagi. So when you two see me in public don't act surprised or call me by Luna. We must everyone believe I am Usagi. So only when we are in private or know no one else is already can you call me Luna. We shall meet at your place Ami instead of Rei's since your mother will be at work and no one comes by to disturb your place. Is that understood?" Luna asked as she explained her plan to them.

"Hai its understood Luna I just wished you would have called us at a more suitable time. It's four thirty in the morning and we have to be on school on time. I wish I could be Usagi at least for a day then I would get to sleep in." Rei yawned as her head hit her pillow.

"That's a good idea Rei we each shall take turns playing Usagi since while you are in school I need to see if I can get Centro Control to get a lock on Usagi or something." Luna thought up.

"But who will play us." Ami asked concerned that she would miss school even though her and Usagi were in a few classes together.

Luna thought for a few moments. There was a device that could make clones of people. It was what Queen Selenity would sometimes use if she thought her life was in danger while she was pregnant with the moon princess. She was one of the few that knew about it outside of the royal moon family. " There is a copy device that used to use during the days of the Moon Kingdom only the moon family knew about more specifically the women in the family because they were the only ones that could control the Ginzuishou. All we need is a hair and small sample of blood from each of the people we want to make a clone of. I would have made one of Usagi but I don't have a blood sample." Luna explained how the device worked. As the situation was they would need clones because they wouldn't be getting a decent nights sleep until Usagi came back home to them. "So here's the plan after school today we go to Ami's and make clones of you two since her mom won't be home. Until then be aware because if Nephrite got Usagi and knew she was Sailor Moon then he might know that you two are the other senshi." Making sure the girls understood her plan Luna the hung up her line of the communicator.

__

I've got this feeling that it's going to be hell for me tomorrow. Life as Tsukino Usagi the Moon Rabbit won't be easy.

Hopping onto Usagi's bed Luna got under the covers and went fell straight to sleep.

"Usagi its time to get up!" Ikuko yelled from downstairs hoping that her daughter actually got up this once on time. "If you don't get up now you will be running late again as usual and won't have a chance to eat your breakfast." 

Well there is chapter seven. Sorry if this doesn't make any sense. It's starting to get late and I'm getting tired. I'll probably rewrite this chapter when I get the chance. Well please review.

Mistress Tsuki.


	9. A Day In The Shoes Of Usagi Tsukino

Long time no see, ne, minna-san? Tsuki dodges random objects thrown at her by the reviewers. It's been a while since the last update hasn't it? Cowards with fear. It wasn't my fault, its...it's the school's fault. Yea that's it! It's the school fault. Along with playing the SNES games I have on the computer, baby-sitting, taking a vacation to Alabama, and getting kick out of the house! Not to mention all the other drama going on around here. Besides if you guys decided that you want to beat me within an inch of my life then who's gonna update this story ummm...Well before I go into the chapter I liked to ask everyone a question. What's an anime that you would recommend I see, video game I should play, or manga I should read? I'm think about opening me a pay pal and a checking account that way I can just start ordering things offline.

This is my first fanfiction and I am not sure how this will turn out. This will turn out to be a Nephrite and Usagi romance if I finish it. Anyway please review to tell me if you like it and what is wrong with it like grammar mistakes and things. I do not own Sailor Moon.

_Summary_-What if Zoisite had not interfered when Nephrite found out Sailor Moon's identity? What if he was only using Naru just to get to Sailor Moon and to find where the Ginzuishou was? Would he carry out his threat to kill her or do something else instead?

Key Words

Shitennou- Dark King

Gomen- I'm sorry

Baka- Idiot/Stupid

_Cruel Intentions_- Title subject to change

"Usagi its time to get up for school!" Ikuko yelled from downstairs hoping that her daughter actually got up this morning on time for once. It seemed to be an everyday routine for her to wake up late, race off to school with a piece of toast in her mouth, forget her lunch at home and get after school detention. At this rate she feared her daughter would never make to high school. "If you don't get up now you will be running late again as usual and won't have a chance to eat your breakfast." Ikuko sighed as she made her back into the kitchen where her husband and son sat at the kitchen counter eating the breakfast that she prepared earlier that was made up of eggs, bacon, and toast.

Luna moaned and turned over under the covers. She did not feel like getting up this morning, not after the night she had. Last night had consisted of her tossing and turning for what seemed like an eternity as she dreamed of Usagi being tortured by the Shittennou Nephrite and various Dark Kingdom youmas. So actually her dreams weren't dreams because hers usually involved her floating in the fluffy white clouds, being feed delicious foods, being a worship cat goddess or making fun of her care taker. So to say she had horrible, terrifying nightmares, which had kept her up for most of the night. She was only just now able to fall into a deep, peaceful sleep an hour before Ikuko had come in to call her daughter for breakfast.

Maybe, just maybe she had hoped and prayed that night that she could get out of being Usagi for the day. There was nothing wrong with being the blonde...ok Usagi was a ditz not to mention a little on the slow side but other then that she was ok. What Luna wanted to do today was to stay home and just sleep the day away after everything had happen last night, but she knew that she had to get up. Things had to be done to bring Usagi back home and bring things back to the way they were before Usagi was kidnapped even though the blond had just been gone for a day. Luna let out a cat yawn before she jumped out of the kiddy pink moon crescent and bunny bed and onto the floor where she saw the disguise pen was lying.

_I must have been tossing and turning pretty bad if the disguise pen landed this far. At least it didn't got flying into something and break it, at a time like this I wouldn't need Usagi's parents and brother rushing into her room to check on Usagi only to find her estrange cat in her bed and a broken whatever. I don't need the police to get involved with the disappearance of Usagi. Next thing me, Ami and Rei know everyone knows Usagi is the Sailor Senshi Sailormoon, then the whole family has stalkers, all of the other identities of the Sailor senshi are found out and then nude photo of the would end up on the internet. Well, in order to prevent that I guess I should begin life as Tsukino Usagi although that isn't gonna be easy. How in the world am I gonna mange to act as someone that has the IQ of some fifth grade kid._

Taking the pink colored pen into her into her small kitty mouth Luna back flapped into the air like she always does to produce a henshin wand. "Deguys Owe. Un me n ro Usgi." Luna mumble out while clenching the pen in her mouth so it wouldn't dropped during the transformation, she didn't want to be disfigured all because she couldn't hold an object in her mouth. If a dumb, stinky dog could a stick or ball in their mouths then she should be able to do it too considering the fact that she was waaay smarter then they were.

Bright flashes of light could be seen coming from under the cracks in Usagi's door. To someone it might have looked like Usagi was having one of those rave parties in her room at seven fifty in the morning, and we all know that Usagi isn't one of those types of people to be an all night partier or to throw all-night parties in her. But that was besides the point anyone that would have chosen to walk by her room at that given moment would see the flashes of lights. Luckily for the cat from the moon the rest of the Tsukino family didn't do so this morning.

Luna hissed in pain as she felt her bones to rearrange themselves, stretched out and became thicker so that her transform into a sixteen-year-old human girl would be complete. The pain fade but was brought back with a snap of her backbone being pulled upwards, to straight out.

Luna landed on the soft, pushily, pink carpet that Usagi had picked out when she reinvented her room. Not being used to all the weight just being on two legs, Luna now Usagi toppled foreword and hit her head on the edge of desk. "Owe!"

"Are you all right Usagi?" Ikuko asked as her purple colored head popped in the doorway as she opened Usagi's door to make sure that her daughter was ok and that she was actually up for school.

"Hai I'm up I...Kaasan" Luna replied as she covered up her almost mistake. Being Usagi was going to be harder then she thought, it was a good thing she knew Usagi's habits, knowing this was what was going to make things a whole lot easier though, at least she hoped so. Without her knowledge of Usagi's bad habits then her plan would be washed down the drain. Maybe she didn't need the girl's help to make her act seem more believable to everyone that knew or was involved in the young teenager's life. But how long would she be able to keep up her act was what she wanted to know.

Ikuko studied the position that her daughter was in. She came to the conclusion that she had gotten tangled up in the bed sheets and when she finally managed to get out she trip over them and hit her head on her desk causing her to cry out loud. "You should try not to sleep so wild Usagi then you wouldn't get all tangled up in your covers." Ikuko lectured her young daughter before she disappeared out of the room closing the door behind her. "Oh and dear before you are even anymore later for school you might want to get dressed." Ikuko advised before the door shut again and went back downstairs.

Luna's face turned crimson when she realized that she was naked. She had forgotten to ask the disguise henshin to provide a set of Usagi's school clothes for her. Tomorrow she would remember to ask the pen for clothes, walking around naked in public was something Luna didn't want to be part of Usagi's reputation. Thank goodness she hadn't decided to leave the house yet and that Ikuko had come to check on her. Grabbing the edge of the desk, she made her way to her charge's dresser. She wobbled back and forth as she tried to adjust her legs so that she was use to the weight of her/Usagi's body.

_At least she isn't fat. I don't think I would be able to pull off being Usagi if she weighed more then she does now. As soon as she gets back though she needs to put on a little more weigh this girl is as skinny as a tooth pick._

Rummaging through the girl's doors she pulled out a matching bra and panties set and put them on. Letting go of the desk she went to the closet and pulled out one of Usagi's clean uniforms along with a pair of socks and shoes. She put them on making sure she didn't put anything on backwards. She gave herself a nod as she passed her own self examine.

Luna looked around the room to she where the blonde had place her school briefcase. Spotting it in the corner she made her way over to it practicing her walking. Taking the communication calculator off the bed stand she placed it into the briefcase.

_I've forgotten what it's felt like to be human and walk on two legs. It's been such a long time since I've last been human. Usagi has a nice pair of legs. She should try out for her school's track team when she gets back. I'm sure that they would give her a place on the team if they could grantee themselves that she wouldn't have a klutz attack or be late to the meets. She'll have to pull up her grades though. _

Grabbing Usagi's backpack briefcase Luna proceeded on her way down the Tsukino household stairs. "Usagi you're gonna be late if you keep piddle-dallying around here like that." Ikuko informed her oldest child as she came in the kitchen and grabbed her piece of daily toast. "For once I wish you could just be able to make it to school on time. Is that so much for a mother to ask of her child." Ikuko asked her before she returned to washing the dishes in the sink.

"Oh no I'm gonna be late?" Luna squealed in Usagi fashion as she looked down at her watch. So took off snatching the lunch bag off the coffee table near the door on her way out of the house. Luna rushed down the sidewalk avoiding the people that had left early and on time. There was no way she could afford to be late today. She needed to talk to Ami and Rei right before school started. The longer they waited to rescue Usagi then more danger she was in.

From what she could remember Queen Beryl from the Silver Millennium the Dark Kingdom queen never trusted any new shitennou unless she recruited them herself by her brainwashing schemes. That meant that Beryl would have Usagi's every movement watch and conversation listened in on. If Usagi was found that she couldn't be trusted then Beryl would kill Usagi or place her in eternal sleep. The latter of the two was far worse then death. Depending on what eternal sleep she was placed she would be a witness to everything around but be helpless to do anything or be forever condemned to have her worst nightmares come true in her dreams. Eternal sleep was the exact opposite of its name, one didn't sleep for all of eternally, and they were awake, always knowing what was going on. The only good thing that came out of it was that the person that had been placed inside would never age no matter how long they were put to sleep.

Rounding a corner Luna found herself colliding with an unknown human. She prayed that it wasn't the man Chiba Mamoru that Usagi always seemed to be running into, she wouldn't be able to bring herself to yell at the nice man. She could figure out for the life of her way Usagi didn't like him, he was well groomed and smelled really good. He had a nice shade of blue eye and hair that she would love to her paws, or rather, Usagi's fingers through. With a body and looks like his you would think that the girl would faint or be speechless in his presence like she is in so many other men's presence's.

"Well, what do have here?" A voice a few inches above Luna's head asked with a grin in his voice.

Luna's hands immediately went up to cover her nose. She still had some of her cat abilities, which meant that her smelling skills she had were abnormal compared to a regular human's. The man before her reeked of alcohol, puke, smoke and some other things that she didn't. Luna took a few steps back hoping to lesson the smell of the man and his two friends.

"It looks like we have ourselves a little junior high student." The man chuckled as he began to advance on a terrified Luna. Looking around Luna noticed that there was no one around to help her out in her time of need. She felt the panic began to rise in her, she was only human for ten minutes and already her life was in jeopardy, she rather be a cat then a human, cats had nine live and she sure could use one of those right now.

"It looks like we have ourselves a little junior high student." The man chuckled as he began to advanced on a frighten Luna.

Luna looked around again noticed that was still no one around that could come to her rescue.

_I've only been human for ten minutes and already I'm putting Usagi's and my life in jeopardy. I rather be in my own body, I still have all of my nine lives and I plan to keep it that way._

Unknown to her Luna had begun to purr. Purring was something she did to calm her nerves, purring, though, was something that Usagi or normal people did not do.

The men looked at the girl before the same thing running through each of their heads, what kind of a girl purrs like a cat. Unless of course she was one of those crazy strange people that think that they were animal turned human and that ate human flesh they didn't care. They were men and had needs no matter how strange the girl might be to them.

"Shouldn't you be on your way?" A large girl asked as she came around the corner that Luna had turned. It seemed that this new comer could spot trouble a mile away. This girl was at least a good five feet and seven or eight inches. A scowl was worn across her lips as she looked at the men. She seemed to be one of those strong type of girls that took martial arts or something. Her school uniform consisted of a beige skirt that came pasted her knees and a sailor shirt of the same color with long thin strings that were tied into a bow.

Luna stopped her purring and looked at the girl, she felt a familiar power pulsing in the girl's veins but she couldn't place her finger on which of the powers it was she felt.

_She must come from another school district because I've never seen one of those uniforms around here before. With all the power reflecting from her she might be with the Dark Kingdom, I must inform Rei and Ami of this after school. _

The morning sun gleamed off of the small pink rose earring that adored each of the girl's ears. She watched as the girl bushed two strands of hair behind each ear before she took a defensive stance. " I think it would be wise if you left now, you wouldn't want to be any more late then you are."

Luna nodded her head dumbly. It was an order and left no questioning about it, besides she rather not be there when whatever the girl was gonna do went down, but she did hoped that the girl would be ok.

Quickly getting up Luna made a mad dash for the safety of Usagi's middle school in hopes that she wouldn't be she wouldn't have missed a chance of talking to Ami or Rei before the end of school. A bell could be hard in the distant as Luna hurried to reach the schoolhouse on time.

_I guess I'm keeping up the appearance so far by being late to school. Well, I guess my talk with the girls can wait to lunch or after school. Now when is Usagi's classroom? There it is._

Luna made her way to the classroom hoping to make it inside without the last bell catching in her. Her hopes were crush when the bell rang when she was just inches from the classroom door. "Late again I see Tsukino." Haruna asked as she appeared in the classroom doorway permitting Luna from entering the class and sitting down at Usagi's desk.

"This is the fourth time this week Tsukino. When will you learn to be on time for class like you fellow classmates." The older woman asked as she brought her hand to her head and shook it. Luna had several of Usagi's classmates snicker at her misfortune. " I let you slid this time since you were inside the building this time before the last bell rung. Now go sit down Tsukino before I decide to take back my generous offer." Luna dropped her shoulders assuming that Usagi would do the same in this everyday situation and went to go sit down at the only open sit available in the class of students.

"Haruna-san has a date tonight Usagi-chan that's why you didn't get detention today. She thinks that if she stays today for detention duty that her boyfriend will leave her." Naru, Usagi's redheaded friend, whispered to Luna as the older woman went to the board and starting writing some problems on the board.

Luna sunk into the chair with only one thing on her mind, this was gonna be one long day for her.

"Finally." Luna muttered as she walked outside with Naru and Umino right behind her. Now she understood why Usagi fell asleep in class. The way that woman taught made even staring at the grass as interesting as it was to a group of kindergartens. "Hey it's that girl that rescued me earlier from that group of men." Luna began to make her way over to her when Umino came up to her and stopped her.

"Don't you know who she is?" He question in his nerdy voice as he pushed is glasses up until they pushed against his eyes.

"No should I?" Luna reply dully she waned to get away from him all he did was stare at her all day long and she had a funny suspicion that he knew that she wasn't Usagi. One word came to her mind when she thought of this boy. Serial Stalker, for sure.

"That girl, the girl over there is the Kino Makoto, a very strong girl who got thrown out of her previous school for fighting. You should stay far, far away from her if you don't want to get beat up. I heard that she takes a lot of those martial arts classes. If you ask me I think that any kind of violence is bad even if it is in self-defense." Unimo replied expressing his opinions on violence.

_He wouldn't be saying that if a youma were to attack right now and his life and his friends were in danger._

"Unimo your such a nerd." Naru told the large glass eyed boy. " Beside where and how did all this information on her. What'cha do go and hack into the school files." She accused the nerd.

"No, no nothing like that Naru," he defended himself, " I just happen to have an informant at her last school." Unimo covered his mouth like he had just to the world the biggest secret.

" For a nerd you sure do seem to know a lot about people that you never met or talked to." Naru stated with a reasoned eyebrow.

"Well, yeah, I have to be the first to know everything." Unimo replied with a laugh.

"Well, if that's the case then can you tell when all our pop quizzes are two days in advance so I can study." Naru asked taking advantage of her friend's connections. "Hey Usagi-chan where ya going?" Naru questioned as the blond left their trio in the direction of the brunette.

"Can I help you." The girl, Makoto Kino, demanded as Luna stared at her.

"Umm...yeah I wanted to say thanks about early." Luna repelled under the taller girl's accusing glaze. She inwardly shivered. What could prompt a girl to look at someone with such hatred? She thought to herself as she left the teenage girl to sit by herself under the shade that the large thriving oak tree.

Sadly I have to stop there. I have make up work to complete from having not gone to school Thursday and Friday last week because I had my wisdom teeth on my right side pull. The next chapter should be up some time soon. I already started working on it and I'm still trying to work out some bugs in it but expect it soon. Say like in the next week and a half seeing if my schoolwork and new leadership postion in JROTC don't take too much time away from me. That or something bad happens like my internet gets cut off again, which I hope doesn't happen until I get my own checking account open and have the internet payments come out of their. Well, later people I have to go do homework. Don't forget to leave me a review even if it's just to say how mad you are at me for taking so long to update. E-mails are also greatly appreciated. You can e-mail at or IM me at TsukiGoddessRei on AIM or Yahoo!


End file.
